


let us help you

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все они достаточно сообразительные, поэтому не дожидаются специального знака и просто делают то, что хотят сделать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let us help you

**Author's Note:**

> для злая ведьма Риз

Все они достаточно сообразительные, поэтому не дожидаются специального знака и просто делают то, что хотят сделать. У оборотней все равно с этим дела обстоят несколько лучше, чем у людей. Так себе объясняет Айзек, когда приходит к дому Стайлза прохладным вечером. Он не нажимает на потрескавшуюся кнопку звонка, предпочитая постучать. На втором этаже раздается тихий шорох и Стайлз открывает дверь спустя минуту. На нем домашняя одежда лоб украшен следом от подушки. Но он не сонный – просто снова лежал в постели, уже не первый вечер.

– Прогуляемся?

Сверху Стайлз накидывает толстовку и переобувается в кеды. 

Идя по темной аллее, Айзек слушает дыхание Стайлза и звон ключей, которые тот перебирает в кармане. 

Это неплохо – молча идти вперед без остановок. Они возвращаются к дому Стайлза немного позже полуночи. Айзек некоторое время стоит на крыльце и пытается прислушаться к дому, хочет понять уснул Стайлз или снова лежит в постели. Десять минут и Айзек уезжает домой на брошенном неподалеку велосипеде.

Эллисон приходит днем позже. Она предлагает сделать ужин, зная, что шериф вечером вернется домой и запас еды пригодится и отцу и сыну. Стайлз механическим движением кивает и позже так же бездушно стоит посреди кухни, выбирая, что именно им можно приготовить.

Сначала закипает вода, потом прогревается духовка. На первом этаже становится душно и Эллисон снимает теплую кофту, оставшись в одном платье. Несколько раз она случайно наступает Стайлзу на ногу и извиняется, стараясь заметить, не начал ли он улыбаться.

Он отогревается ближе к концу готовки, когда раковина заставлена грязной посудой, а на ужин есть два варианта блюд и десерт.

– Угостишь меня?

Эллисон не знает, стоило ли спрашивать, но Стайлз просит подождать отца. За ужином Эллисон слушает тихие рассказы про маму Стайлза и больше пьет, чем ест. Стайлз закрывает за ней дверь и Эллисон чувствует, что даже кофта не поможет избавиться от непонятного холода, прилипшего ко всему ее телу.

Третьим приходит Джексон. Он звонит и стучит несколько раз, недовольно морщась, когда Стайлз все-таки открывает дверь. Им, в общем-то, не о чем говорить, но Джексон все равно выкручивается. Возвращается в свою машину и берет клюшку.

– Доставай мячи.

Они со Стайлзом играют не на счет, а на усталость. Несколько раз Джексон позволяет ему пропустить мяч, просто для разогрева, а потом делает все, чтобы Стайлз сосредоточился, может, даже немного взбесился – так у него лучше выходит быть вратарем. 

Трава скользкая и Джексон падает пару раз, уже позже сообразив – джинсы от зелени невозможно будет отстирать. Но ему наплевать, перед ним стоит Стайлз, почти задыхающийся, с блеском азарта в глазах. Они играют еще полчаса, пока Джексон не понимает, что Стайлз едва стоит на ногах. 

Прощание выходит неловким и скомканным, Стайлз даже делает попытку улыбнуться, прежде чем закрыть дверь – Джексон закатывает глаза и закидывает клюшку на соседнее сидение.

Эрика приходит днем, она разговаривает с отцом Стайлза и терпеливо ждет самого Стайлза. Ей нравится гостиная и семейные фото, которые в ее собственном доме можно увидеть очень редко, да и те несколько снимков, что есть – все запрятаны в коробки. Так сделала она сама.

– Ты готов?

Они залезают в джип, и Эрика высовывается в открытое окно, чувствуя холодный ветер, заглушающий остальные звуки и режущий глаза. Когда они приезжают к тиру, Эрика говорит остановиться. Она знает, что Стайлз удивлен. Кроме них, владельца, и отца с маленькой дочкой, в помещении никого нет. Эрика платит и получает две винтовки.

Стайлз мажет от усталости и дрожащих рук. Пару раз Эрике приходится помочь ему. Она старается держаться как и в их первую официальную встречу после обращения, немного грубо и напористо, но понимает, что тактика выбрана неверно. Так что она покупает еще четыре рожка и позволяет Стайлза палить, куда ему вздумается. Маленькая девочка очень расстраивается, когда в грудь ее мишени попадает пуля Стайлза.

Скотту дом Стайлза знаком едва ли не лучше своего собственного, да и ключ от входной двери у него тоже есть. Так что он застает Стайлза в кровати – на коленях ноутбук, на полу стоит полупустая бутылка воды. Стайлз дремлет и, судя по звукам, делает это под какой-то фильм или сериал.

– Просыпайся, дружище.

Много-много раз Скотт видел Стайлза пьяным, но теперь ему кажется, что все это было ненастоящим. Стайлз смотрит на него красными глазами и медленно двигается, пока отставляет ноутбук и поднимается с кровати. Скотт вовремя ловит его, не позволяя Стайлзу так просто отделаться от него раскроив собственную голову.

Две кружки кофе и несколько сладких батончиков приводят Стайлза в относительно нормальное состояние. Скотт достает старую приставку и включает те игры, которые достали его до зубного скрежета. Сначала Стайлз не издает ни звука, и только когда начинает выигрывать, позволяет себе несколько победных выкриков. 

Закрывая входную дверь, Скотт знает, что никогда не сможет простить себе несколько последних недель.

Лидия, выслушав остальных и их способы растормошить Стайлза, выбирает нечто свойственное только ей самой. Она ведет его в торговый центр. Там светло и шумно, Стайлзу волей неволей приходится сконцентрироваться и время от времени уворачиваться от детей, бегающих вокруг.

– Тебя надо приодеть.

Она выбирает ему два классических костюма, вязаный свитер, несколько совершенно несуразных носков, которые пусть и не нравятся самой Лидии, но нравятся Стайлзу. Он смотрит на себя в зеркало, но не обращает внимания на одежду. У Лидии колет где-то в груди, когда она замечает круги под глазами у Стайлза – освещение нынешнего магазина только подчеркивает их сильнее.

Чтобы провести вместе еще несколько времени она предлагает ему присесть и начинает сама примерять платья. По совету Стайлза Лидия покупает три и старается не вспоминать тот школьный бал. Стайлз зевает и все-таки позволяет одному ребенку врезаться в себя. Лидия отвозит его домой и не задает лишних вопросов.

Бойд звонит Стайлзу и говорит ему выйти на улицу. Среди ароматов ранней осени чувствуется смешение запахов таблеток, но Бойд не знает, что именно успел принять Стайлз. Дорога до карта выходит долгой, все это время Стайлз почти ничего не говорит и Бойд не знает, что в нем сломалось – уж точно не механизм, отвечающий за речевой аппарат.

Стайлз запрыгивает на выставленные в заграждение шины и ходит по ним, размахивая руками в попытке удержать равновесие. У него ничего не выходит и пока Бойд выгоняет карты на старт, Стайлз расшибает себе локоть. Он морщится и прикладывает ладонь к крупной ссадине, окрашивая ладонь ярко-красным цветом. 

– Дай сюда.

Пальцы Бойда ложатся совсем близко к ране, и Стайлз меняется в лице за секунду, чувствуя все меньше и меньше боли. Он не говорит «спасибо», но кивает на карты, желая скорее прокатиться. Бойд выигрывает девять кругов из одиннадцати и чувствует резкий запах крови Стайлза, каждый раз, когда тот оказывается впереди.

Последним приходит Дерек. Он знает точно, что через день или два в дом снова вернется Айзек, за ним Эллисон, Джексон и так далее по списку. Все они рассказали ему про Стайлза, или даже не про Стайлза, а про парня, выглядящего как он, но не более того. Входная дверь открыта и Дерек смело заходит внутрь, зная, что Стайлз сейчас не спит, не принимает душ и не смотрит никакой фильм.

Стайлз сидит в своей комнате и смотрит на свои руки. Пальцы дрожат, и Дерек видит это, чувствует это, но не может ничего изменить. Он берет компьютерное кресло и подкатывает его к кровати, оказываясь ровно напротив Стайлза.

– Посмотри на меня.

В ответ Стайлз только прижимает ладони к лицу и выдыхает тихо, устало. Дерек не знает, что нужно сделать. Он смотрит на разбитого подростка, запертого где-то внутри собственного разума без видимой возможности избавить себя от этого состояния. Некоторое время Стайлз остается неподвижным, дышит с трудом. Но когда он опускает руки, Дерек садится рядом и сжимает его запястье, где под бинтом чувствуется каждый стежок шва, закрывшего серьезный порез.

Несколько недель назад Стайлзу пришлось убить человека. Дерек не помнит, когда ему впервые пришлось сделать тоже самое.

Он помнит только, что справился со всем. Рядом была сестра, и едва знакомые родственники.

У Стайлза есть отец, и небольшая компания друзей.

Дерек ловит взгляд карих глаз и жалеет, что не может просто вложить в Стайлза спокойствие взамен тому вороху эмоций, наполняющему его сейчас.

Нужно лишь подождать еще немного и Стайлз найдет это спокойствие сам.


End file.
